Top 10 Funniest Announcer Moments in the Piston Cup
Here are the 10 funniest moments of Pinkie, Spike, Bob, Darrell, Kori, River, and Lapis since the 1950's! 10. 1981 Pocono 400. Spike's Hot Ketchup Drink TBA 9. 2013 Legends and Stock Cars Race. Pinkie and Bob Drink N20 Cola (Pinkie and Bob drink N20 Cola Light) Pinkie and Bob: Amen! (Spike and Darrell laugh out loud) 8. 1985 Boston 350. Kraig Shiftright Joins Pinkie and Spike TBA 7. 2018 Legends and Next-Gens Race. Lapis VS Kori Darrell: Lap 136, and the, (the music plays and the music is Dance Hall Days by Wang Chung) OH MY GOD! Spike: It's Lapis Lazuli in the No Stall pits! Darrell: Not only that, Spike, but Turbowitz and Lazuli are angry! Lapis: Should have told me not to be afraid, Ms. Turbowitz! Kori: Then there's nothing we can do about this! Lapis: Nothing? Are you serious? Kori: Go away! Lapis: Maybe we should be friends! (Todd Marcus stops at the pit area) Lapis and Kori: Maybe nevermind there's Roman Dunes! Roman: You morons, stop that fighting! Lapis: Shut up, Roman! Kori: Yeah, you suck! Lapis: Then no more of Todd! Todd: What the hell is going on? Kori: Shoot! I hate this piss off! 6. 2008 Texas 300. Bo Sheep Interviewed by Kori Kori: So how do you feel, Bo, about it? Bo: Orson and Booker are fine. Kori: Don't wanna do more of this farm madness, Kori Turbowitz. Bo: Bo Sheep I know. Kori: Back to, um, you Bob. 5. 2017 Legends and Next Gens Race. Pinkie Spins to a Song After McQueen Won (Twilight Zone by 2 Unlimited plays) Pinkie: LIGHTNING WON! I'm spinning, yo, to a song! Bob: Awesome moves! Spike: OH MAN! Darrell: I LOVE IT! (Suddenly Kori, Lapis, River, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Shannon Spokes appear) Kori: WOAH! River: THAT'S AWESOME! Twilight: Ooh. Rainbow: OH MY GOSH! Shannon: That is AMAZING! Lapis: WOW! (Goes to McQueen and Storm) McQueen: What? Storm: What? (They appear on the Network Office) Storm: Yo, that's awesome, bro! McQueen: I love it! (The crew of McQueen and Storm appear) Storm's Pitties: Woah! Storm's Crew Chief: Amazing, bro. Ramone, Flo, Fillmore, Sarge, and Luigi: Ooh! Guido: Mamma mia! Mater: Dad gum! (Suddenly all of the racers and their teams appear) Rich, Cam, and Claude: WOAH! The Rest of the Field and All Teams: Ooh. OOH!!! Stacy: I like it! Jackson, McQueen, and Cruz: Amazing! Cruz: I love it! Cal: Amazing! The King: Woah! Chick Hicks: OOH! Bobby: Woah! Brick: Amazing! Winford: Dude, you're amazing, Pinkie! Tim: OH MY GOODNESS! H.J.: Woah! 4. 2007 Legends VS Stock Cars Race. Spike Tries the Mac Pro Spike: Is this a Power Mac G4 modified? Darrell: That's a Mac Pro. Pinkie and Bob: What? Pinkie: A Mac Pro? Why is it small? Bob: It's our office computer. 3. 2002 Nightdona 500. Bob Tells a Joke to Darrell TBA 2. 1963 Nightdona 500. Spike Pretends to be a Police Officer TBA 1. 2014 Legends and Stock Cars Race. Pinkie gets the Flu and Bob Gets Ben's Hot Sauce TBA